


Names and faces

by Captainsherlockwinchester110283



Series: Names and Faces [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Chris Evans x reader, College Reader, F/M, chris evans - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainsherlockwinchester110283/pseuds/Captainsherlockwinchester110283
Summary: Some of the cast of the MCU are partaking in a youtube video for the fine bro’s entertainment (celebrities react to..) this subject, in particular, was a college renowned acting group. After watching some of their videos they are going to see their end of year production; Chris and the reader endure chaos and embarrassment
Relationships: Chris Evans - Relationship, Chris Evans/Reader
Series: Names and Faces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914733
Kudos: 13





	Names and faces

**Author's Note:**

> All of my work can be found on my Tumblr (Captainsherlockwinchester110283.tumblr.com)

Your POV:

It was a tradition. The night before the last performance of whatever production we were putting on, the entire cast would go out to the same local club and dance the night away. It was a great stress relief and a way to make some memories. This Thursday night was no different. While your friends were well known at your club, however, you were infamous. Not for anything bad, but solely the fact you NEVER left the club with anyone you didn’t come with. And you roasted anyone who didn’t understand the word “no”. For the past 3 years.

It even became a running joke between you and the bartenders, to the point where they put up a chalkboard with the following information “Take out a challenge: Attempts:639 Complete Misses:637 Burn Victims:213 Near Success:2 Success: 0″. Underneath that was some more writing that stated whoever completed the challenge would receive one year of free drinks. The only ones who could not compete were your friends and whoever came in with you.

You had stepped away from your friends to catch your breath and get some refreshments while chatting with the bartender Mike. “So, anyone tries today?”

“Nope.” You sipped on your drink. “No brave soul has tried to prove their worth.” A smile crept on your face as you leaned in to ensure that Mike could hear you.

Chatting with Mike, you noticed that a small group of mostly guy was keeping Hailey, the other bartender, busy. “So what going on over there? Frat boys or bachelor party?”

“Some guests in town didn’t say why but they are tipping well!” Mike topped off your drink and headed off the newcomers. You took this time to try and get a headcount of where your group of drunks is. There’s Caddie, Sam, Jensen…. I can’t find Cass.

“Hi, sorry to bother you but, could I ask you a question?”

You looked up to see a man with blonde hair, captivation smile, and broad shoulders that gave him the silhouette of a Doritos chip. “That depends on the question.”

The man pointed at the chalkboard on the wall. “What is this take out challenge?” You motioned for the man to sit down next to you.

“The challenge sounds simple, but it’s damn near impossible.” The man raised his eyebrow while sipping on his beer. “There’s this girl here, who no one has managed to take home. She never leaves with someone she didn’t come with.”

“She’s turned down over 600 people?”

“Yup. Now the challenge has two parts. Find a said girl and manage to convince her to leave the club with you. And if your interested, the bartenders, might tell you who she is and something she likes to talk about. But more often than not, they just point her out and it's a free for all.”

“So do you know this mystery girl?” You shrugged and took a sip. “Perhaps, I can drink with you for a bit?”

“Maybe, or maybe we could go dancing a bit.”

The alcohol giving you some courage, you grabbed the mystery man by his hand and led him to the dance floor. While dancing, the two of you talked about anything and everything. The conversation just flowed since the two of you seemed to click so easily. Chuckles could occasionally be heard over the loud bass. Eventually, after a few hours, your stomach started to complain about the lack of food. Just as you were about to say something, the blond man spoke up. “Hey, do you leave with me and get some food?”

“What about your mystery girl? Don’t you want to find her?”

“Honestly I forgot about that entirely. I just wanna get good food with a beautiful woman.

You didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the hunger in your stomach, or the way he had been treating you that night. The way he listened in the conversation, was respectful, even engaging in a contest on who could make the worst puns, but you broke tradition. “Sure, just let me grab my purse. I’ll meet you at the door.” As you went to grab your purse from the bar, you gave Mike and Hailey a heads up and told them you would text them when you got home.

“It’s been three years and finally you leave with someone.” Mike wiped fake tears from under his eye while putting an arm around Hailey. “They grow up so fast!”

“It’s just food!”

Hailey chuckled, “yeah sausage.”

A blush spread across your cheeks and you headed to the door where the blond man waited for you. “Alright, let’s blow this Popsicle stand.”

Walking down the sidewalk to a hidden diner, the blue-eyed man asked what your name is. “I don’t know, that classified information but it comes with my phone number. It takes a level of trust to learn my name.”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Smiling, you lightly bumped into his side. “What a marvelous question technique, you should work for the CIA.”

“Okay smarty, well just to let you know my name is Chris.”

Chris. The name of the mystery man. “Nice name, it suits you.”

“Thanks, I got it for my birthday.” That ripped a laugh out of you, making your shoulders shake.

“That’s a good one! Cute and funny!”

“I don’t know about cute, but thank you.”

A chill breeze filled the area, causing you to rub your arms for warmth. Chris must have noticed this because he put his jacket over your shoulders. You tried to reject it, but he insisted. “Don’t worry, I’m practically a radiator. Now, how do I unlock this level of trust?”

“Simple. Play a round of twenty questions.” As you approached the door, Chris held it open for you and followed you inside. There was a sign saying to pick a seat and that a waitress would help you. Chris lead you to the back of the diner, away from the other patrons where you would be undisturbed.

While you scanned the menu, you and Chris began your game. “So, first question mystery girl. What’s your favorite song?”

“Depends on my mood, but right now I’d have to say…(favorite song).” You placed your menu down deciding on (favorite food). “My first question. This is a critical one. Answer the wrong answer, no way on getting my name.”

“Bring it!” He said leaning in and putting on a “serious” face.

“Whats is the best Disney movie to date?”

A scoff fell from Chris’s lips “Trick question, every Disney movie is the best Disney movie!”

“You can advance to the next round!”

The night continued asking more than twenty questions and ordering your meals. Eventually, you both lost track of time, and the waitress warned you twenty minutes before closing. You placed an order of (favorite hot drink) to go and asked for the tab. “I’ll cover it, don’t worry” Chris was reaching into his pocket and taking out his wallet.

“No, I got it.” You had already pulled your wallet out.

“Let me pay.”

“I’m not gonna make you pay Chris, I got the tab.”

“Well nameless one, I’m not letting you pay.”

Both of you locked eyes in a stare-off. Until you brought your hands onto the table. “Rock paper scissors?”

“You’re on!”…… Chris won.

As he paid the bill and you both gathered your belongings, you asked Chris if you could borrow his phone. Once the phone was in your grasp you added your contact info on his phone. “My name is (Hannah).”

“(Hannah), a beautiful name for a beautiful lady.”

A blush burned your ears and cheeks “Cheese ball”. A laugh fell out of Chris and you both made your way into the night. Chris putting his jacket on your shoulders as the temperature had dropped even more.

Like the gentleman he made himself to be, he walked you to your shared apartment and your door. “I had a great night (Hannah).”

“Me too. Thank you for dinner.”

“No problem, thank you for the company” As you were about to enter the apartment, you turned back around to see Chris at the end of the hall.

“Chris!” He turned around with a half-smile on his face. “Wanna go out again on Saturday? There’s an amazing coffee shop that has the best food in town.”

“Definitely! How does 11 sound?”

“Perfect! Good night, get home safe.”

“Good night (Hannah), see you Saturday!”

Entering your apartment, you closed the door and let out a squeal. Over three years 640 people asked you out. 637 people rejected, 213 were roasted and shamed, two messed up, but one succeeded. In all honesty, you were happy he was the one to win that challenge.

Getting ready for bed, you noticed that you still had his jacket. It was easiest the comfiest and warmest jacket you had ever encountered. To the point where you looked on up on amazon just to buy it. Well, Chris, you can get this back on Saturday. You slipped it on over your pajamas and went to sleep, ready for tomorrows show and the date waiting for you on Saturday


End file.
